supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
List of tropes by character
The following is a list of tropes that apply to each character in the Supernanny Fanon Wiki series. Based on TV Tropes.org. Normal Characters Nicole Birou-Jennings *Action Girl: Generally in the Theory series beginning with The Theory 2. *Berserk Button: Is caused whenever anyone misbehaves. *Damsel in Distress: In Supernanny: The Theory of Nicole, she was kidnapped by Orla Birou. *Gamer Chick: She is very obsessed with video games, especially Nintendo ones. *Hot Mom: When wearing her Hot Bikini costume in the Theory games obviously falls under that. *The Leader *She's Got Legs: For her gender, she is very tall, nearing 6 feet. *Team Mom: It is somehow obvious that Nicole IS already a mom. She is basically the mother figure to the rest of her group. *Teen Mom: In fact, she had her first daughter Haidyn at the age of 14. *Tough Love: Her parental style. Reicheru the Yokai Spirit *Anti-Hero *Berserk Button: She has multiple, for example, whenever people or animals touch her kimono or whenever people touch her neck. *Blind Without Them: In real life, she wears glasses, but without them, she can only see for a few minutes. *Breakout Character: She already has her own game series, as well as an anime, a trait later passed down to Sophie the Otter. *Deadpan Snarker: She has many moments of this. *Expy: Of various anime and Japanese fighting video game characters, especially ones with pyrokinesis and psychic abilities. She is also an expy of Agatha Prenderghast from the ParaNorman series. *Immortality *Invisibility: Her power *Loner: Doesn't hang out with anyone personally *Magical Asian *Meaningful Name: Her middle name is Kasai, Japanese for "fire", referring to the namesake element she relies on most of her attacks. *Our Ghosts Are Different: She's a ghost with psychic abilities such as intangibility, invisibility and pyrokinesis. *Playing With Fire: She mostly relies on fire-based attacks. *Really 700 Years Old: She may look like a teenager, but in reality, she is 413 years old due to the fact that she is a ghost. *Red Oni, Blue Oni: The Red to Sophie's Blue. *Sir Swears-a-Lot: She may seem nice at first and displays admin qualities, but easily swears and cusses on the SNFW severely, but not in an attacking-trolling kind of way. Mostly she gets p***ed with certain people. *The Starscream: To Alessandro. *Tomboy: She is spunky and likes series appealing to boys including Pokémon, Sonic the Hedgehog, The Simpsons, and Transformers. *Tsundere Sophie the Otter *Accessory-Wearing Cartoon Animal: She is normally seen wearing only round glasses, a yellow and blue hair bow, and brown Lake Hoohaw style Converses. *Adorkable *Amazing Technicolor Wildlife: Her fur is colored orange, which is odd for a mustelidae species. *Bad*** Adorable: She is a cute cartoon animal, but is also a tomboyish hero. *Bad*** Bookworm: *Balloon Belly: Occurs when she uses Bubble Inhale, causing her to inflate her stomach and float upwards temporarily. *Beware the Nice Ones: Whenever involved in an argument (especially Reicheru), she is under the condition of this. *Blind Without 'Em: Averted. Without her glasses, she doesn't see as well, but is still good at eyesight. *Brats with Slingshots: Although in terms of personality she isn't a brat, but one of the weapons available for her in the Theory Games is a slingshot that shoots water balloons. *Breakout Character *Cheerful Child: What'd you expect? She's an optimistic, young otter. *Circling Birdies: When losing all her HP in the Theory Games, stars circle her head. *Cute Bookworm: She has a love for books, especially non-fiction. *Cute Clumsy Girl *The Cutie: She is considered to be one of the cutest characters by fans. *Deadpan Snarker: She is most specifically one to the villains whenever annoyed. *Expy: In terms of personality, she is an expy of her cousins Peanut and Jelly Otter, Kulche from the LocoRoco ''series, and Laura Koala from ''Adventures of the Little Koala. *Fear of Thunder: As shown in the fanfic Lightning Storms and s***, she has a fear of thunderstorms, especially severe ones. *Floating in a Bubble: She uses it for transportation. *Furry Reminder: Whenever she runs, she is on all fours and runs in the style of her real world counterpart. *Funny Animal *Gadgeteer Genius: She invented vehicles in the original Theory game to help the heroes avoid obstacles. *Gamer Chick: She loves to play video games, especially Nintendo ones. *Hair Decorations: She wears a yellow and blue bow. *Hey, It's That Voice!: Her English voice actor also played Jelly Otter from PB&J Otter. Her Japanese voice actor had the roles of Kirby from his titular game series and Ness from Earthbound. *Huge Guy, Tiny Girl: The Tiny Girl to Plankton's Huge Guy *Kangaroos Represent Australia: Whenever she possesses Nate Summers' kangaroo amulet, she is in her kangaroo form. *Kid Appeal Character: Her innocence and somewhat cartoonish behavior easily puts her into this trope. She's also the youngest of the commanders in the Team Terrific 10. *Kid Hero *Making a Splash: She commonly relies on water-based attacks. *Meganekko *Nice Girl *The Nose Knows: Her Super Scent Ability. *Not Allowed to Grow Up: Her age does not go any higher than 14 and does not go any lower than 12, even if it is 2015 and any subsequent years. *Playful Otter: She loves to play video games and is laid-back. This trope also applies to the other otters in the Theory series. *Plucky Girl *Red Oni, Blue Oni: The Blue to Reicheru's Red. *Rubber Man: She is able to stretch her tail to great lengths. *The Smart Girl *Smart People Wear Glasses: She wears glasses and is a genius. *Species Surname: Her full name is Sophia Bernadette Otter. Her last name is obviously her species name. *The Starscream: To Alessandro Todaro, which is shared with Reicheru. It is also hinted that she is one to Beatrix Badwin, considering that they came from the same country. *Super Speed: When she uses Lightning Lady in the first Theory game. *Sweet Tooth: Her favorite snack is Fishicles. *Tender Tears: Occasionally, especially considering that she is generally an innocent character. She would sometimes be prone to it, mostly when she's offended. *Tomboy and Girly Girl: The Tomboy to Marilou's Girly Girl. *Tomboy with a Girly Streak: While she's mostly tomboyish, some of her obsessions appeal to females more, such as Popples and Maple Town. *Trademark Favorite Food: Generally Seafood and Fishicles, but she likes other foods as well. *Vague Age: Depending on the material, her age ranges from 12 to 14 years old. *Wall Crawl: She is able to climb up walls when that ability is purchased from the Shack of Triumph. *Weak, but Skilled: Despite being one of the weakest characters in the Theory games in terms of attack power, she excels in speed, intelligence, and swimming. Catherine the Spellcaster *Action Girl *Adorkable *Animorphism: She can become a golden eagle amongst other mythological creatures. *Berserk Button - NEVER, ever, ever insult her or her Spellcaster tribe. She will not tolerate that one bit and she will totally flip out if you say anything bad about her practicing magic---or say that she looks like an eight-year-old. *Magical Girl Warrior *Team Mom: In Supernanny: The Theory of Nicole, she out of the 3 playable characters served as the team mom. Igor the Mii *Beserk Button: For the sake of god, do not make jokes out of Igor's intrests. *Chick Magnet: Can be seen as one. *Crossover Ship: Outside the Theory Universe, he is paired up with Toujou Nozomi from the Anime "Love Live!" *Playing with Fire: Fire is his element. *Catchphrase: "Nico Nico-Ni!" (Yazawa Nico's Catchphrase), "Awoo!" (Used to greet others), "Okuu!" (Utsuho Reiuji's nickname, is used as a replacement for "Okay" due to "Okuu" and "Okay" sounding slimar.) *Rule 63: Is this to Irina. Irina the Mii *Beserk Button: Do not make any sexual jokes around Irina or make a remark about her t**s, she won't like it and will go full tsundere on you. *Playing with Fire: Like Igor, Fire is her element. *Catchphrase: "...Were you staring at my busts again? Baka!", "Ayayayaya~" *Rule 63: Is this to Igor. *Tsundere: Oh boy, she is one! She mostly acts like a tsundere when she is offended by something. Plankton *The Big Guy *Character Development: In Supernanny: The Theory of Nicole, he was originally the brave leader of the trio with the namesake personality. But in all games afterward, that personality was given off to Nicole. *Eye Beams *Gentle Giant: He is a "big friendly giant". *The Leader: In the first Theory game only. Satoko Samo *Action Girl *Alliterative Name * Berserk Button: Touch her Japan Chara-Mofu doll, game consoles, Anime DVDs, manga or her Nendoroid Plus plush dolls, without asking and maybe weeaboos *Breasts of Steel * Gamer Chick: She plays Team Fortress 2 and many other games. She loves video games in general. *Hot Mom *Hollywood Autism: She is very popular in the Internet world and starred in several films. However, she has Autism since she was 2. *Language Barrier: With Dinh Nguyen, Dinh can speak perfect English and Japanese and Satoko can understand English even though she speaks only Japanese, however, Dinh can only write and read in Vietnamese script, which is a huge problem before and during filming of Night of the Sun, causing Japanese far right-wingers and some of the more nationalist actors to dismiss him as illiterate, and protested him being in the movie, who can't read Vietnamese text, and they call him the "Pale Prince" as they cannot read his full name when translated into Vietnamese (Nguyễn Xuân Định) *Mean Character, Nice Actor: In her movies, she usually plays as the antagonists or femme fatale, in real life, she is calm and loves her fans, unless you p*** her off *Psychopath: Her fearsome reputation is due to the massive amounts of people she killed during the Bobbalu-Team Terrific 10 war. * Sir Swears-a-Lot: When during the Emperor's Birthday, she tries really hard not to swear in respect for him. *The Starscream: To her former husband Kazuki Samo. * Teen Mom * Tomboy: One of the biggest ones in the series alongside Maria Tachimi and Samantha Hinkhouse, she likes Pokémon, Yu-Gi-Oh!, Transformers, G.I Joe, Dragon Ball, Naruto, AKIRA, Shonen manga and anime, He-Man, Digimon, and Hot Wheels, she also likes things a normal anime female fan would love, such as anime boys. This personality trait sets up a conflict between her and Another Nicole. * Weeaboo Magnet: Due to her plush dolls and cosplay, also her Japanese heritage, she gets targeted by weeaboos a lot Toshio Samo *A**hole: He's one of the biggest jerks in the game series *Bada**: He has a sword and kills people. *Bada** Adorable: He's a six-year old boy and he kills people. * Bada** with a sword *Berserk Button: DO NOT, Underestimate him, steal his toys, tickle him, or sexually harass his mother. *Character Development: A cute, sweet innocent boy into a sociopathic, bloodthirsty and cruel child doctor, he still has his child points from time to time when not working. *Child-Bada** group: Same trope with Satoko * Child Prodigy *Children Who Actually Do Something: He's a doctor that performs human experimentation, this is based of the real-life Unit 731 and infamous Nazi doctor Josef Mengele, or Angel of Death *Combat Medic *Dr. Jerk: Unit 731-like experiments? Check. Deadpan? Check. Behaviour of a Japanese POW guard and Unit 731 doctor? Check. *Deadpan Snarker: He has multiple moments of this, especially when doing vivisection on live human just for fun. *Expy: His purpose in the Team Terrific 10 is based off Josef Mengele. His interaction with prisoners could be based on Kylo Ren from the Star Wars movie franchise. *Jerk With a Heart of Gold: Despite being one of the cruelest characters in the series, he has a good heart to his allies and is still a child. *Kid Hero *Kids are Cruel: Doesn't mind severely injuring or killing others. *Lean and Mean: He's one of the biggest jerks in video game history, as well being lean and thin, and has no muscle mass due to his age. * Psychopath: He uses some of the world's most deadliest pathogens on Gadadhara Bobbalu School teacher, yet he is on the good side, he still is considered a psycho by some people, he is responsible for the deaths of 400,000 GBS teachers and South Supernannya civilians, who saw the GBS as heroes. * Red Oni, Blue Oni: Toshio is the blue Oni while Shika Koshi is the Red Oni *Shrinking Violet *Soft-spoken Sadist *Troubling Unchildlike Behaviour: Has killed thousands in the research facility. *Younger than He Looks ~ He looks like he's older than Samuel, but in truth, he's six, 8 years younger than the 14-year old Samuel. Tokiko Shako *Kill the Cutie *Ghost Girl *Stoic *Kid Hero *Military Brat: Her father is a sniper. Matthew Cap *Papa Wolf: During the Iconic-Todaro's visit when Giuseppe and his siblings abused Matthew's kids, he becomes this. *Standard '50s Father: Quite unusual for being from an episode in the 2030's. Gemma the Good Witch *Berserk Button *The Chocolate Fudge Cake Fame: She loves to eat and bake a chocolate fudge cake on special occasions. *A Computer Whiz Kid: She has her own YouTube account, her own Facebook account, her own Instagram account and her own Twitter account. She even loves to play games on that. When she's typing, she didn't look at the keyboard and she's the fastest typist. Theresa Hudson *Berserk Button: When her nephews from Mexico Juan, Jose, and Antonio act up, she will easily lose her cool. *Cool Aunt: Seems to act like this to her tridecaplet nieces and nephews. Orla Birou *Big Bad: In Supernanny: The Theory of Nicole. *Bratty Half-Pint: She used to be one before Jo's visit. *Child Prodigy: In Birou Family Revisited, she has seemed to gain a large amount of intelligence. *Deadpan Snarker: She also used to be overly sarcastic before Jo's visit. *Kid Hero: In Birou Family Revisited. *Spoiled Brat: Was originally spoiled and dominant before Jo's visit. *Temporarily a Villain: The only time she was a villain in the Theory games was in the Theory of Nicole. *Water Guns and Balloons: She once threw water balloons with her friends at the babysitter Diana Dumais, which is one effect that leads to Badly Battered Babysitter. Hans Kiranoko *Funny Foreigner *Kid Hero *Parental Abandonment: His biological mother died and he was put to Foster care at a young age. This trope applies to many of the other children who have been adopted by the parents from the SNFW. *Vocal Dissonance: He might be 12, but he has a surprisingly mature, deep voice. Joanne Bones *Housewife: She often takes care of her adopted children at home, and it's a major portion of her career, if not all of it. Aristotle Marx *Big Bad: In Theory World 2: Alpha and Beta. *Grumpy Bear: Ever since he became a farmer, he rarely smiles. *Was Once a Man: Before his death, he originally was an abusive, poor human farmer who failed to achieve his dream of becoming a king. Samantha Hinkhouse *Expy: If this girl has red hair in pigtails, is tomboyish, and gets herself into predicaments, chances are that she is based off Gosalyn Mallard from the 1991 Disney animated television series, Darkwing Duck. On a side note, Alvinluvr30, who gave her the personality, is a fan of Darkwing Duck. *Gamer Chick *One of the Boys *Outdoorsy Gal *Tomboy *Tomboyish Baseball Cap Dietrich Fech * Berserk Button: Anyone who touches his stab wound, being called a Nazi, praising Hitler, and people annoying him. * Big "NO!": Pulled this one off in the episode A Grudge Game during the scene when he saw the mansion decorated in girly stuff. *Bishōnen *Friend to All Children: Strangely, even though he is a German Army sniper, he never killed any Jews, especially children (hinting that he has a soft spot for child characters), unless they have annoyed them, like Samuel the Otter. *Even Evil has Standards: While he's not really evil, he is against the Holocaust and refused to take any part in it and surprisingly, he tried to talk Ri Dae-Jung out of the prison camp massacre. * Nice Hat * The Starscream: To Jonathan Woods *Trademark Favorite Food: German sausages in general *Tsundere: Type A to people he doesn't like or neutral with, Type B to those he loves *Wouldn't Hurt a Child: See Friend to All Children for details. Stacie Todaro *Older Than She Looks: She looks like she's 23, but is actually 12 years older than the twenty-five year old Satoko Samo. Giuseppe Todaro *Big Bad: In the Theory 8 and Reicheru the Yokai Spirit: Abusive Fall, Concerned Rise. *Fat B*****d Ryou Shako *Berserk Button: Simply threaten him. He will become deadly. *Only Sane Man: Out of the Sly Fox Trio, he is the calmest person. The other two are mischievous and sly. *Shrinking Violet: He is a very shy and timid individual, but reveals his deadly side when threatened. Bridget Spotlow-Garbiel *Anti-Villain: Though in Spotlow-Garbiel Family, she doesn't act as bad as Frank. Her PETA position makes the heroes see her as a villain. *Berserk Button: Say, give, or show anything to her that involves animals receiving injury or getting killed. Also, take her to a restaurant that contains animals as ingredients. *Evil Twin: To her Another counterpart. *Friend to All Living Things: Apparently, she is a member of PETA Kids. However, she quit when the truth about PETA has been revealed. *The Friend Nobody Likes: To the team in general. Emily the Fairy Queen *Awesome Aussie: An averted rare female fairy example. Although she is Australian, she rarely displays any "tough" feeling. *Our Fairies Are Different Beatrix Badwin *Alliterative Name *Big Bad: In Theory World 3: Lesser and Greater *Deadpan Snarker *Evil Genius *Gadgeteer Genius: An evil one, for that matter. *Mad Scientist: Became one after her death. *Meaningful Name: Her last name's first 3 letters spell her personality. *Our Ghosts Are Different: She's a ghost and is very violent. *Take Over the World: One of her all-time goals. * Younger Than She Looks: She may look like she's 40, but she is actually 29, 11 years younger than Giuseppe. Marie Lara-Rutter *Berserk Button: Do not enter her room during her Witch Periods, doing so will get you hurt by her *Hair Trigger-Temper: Very easy to p*** her off. *Lonely Doll Girl: She prefers her Law plush, Ruby, her Simpsons plushies and a toy rabbit. *Shrinking Violet *Surrounded by Idiots: On some occasions. *Tomboy *Weeaboo Magnet ~ In the events of The Lara-Rutter Family go to an anime convention, she suddenly attracts a Weeaboo named Anna. Ji min Cap *Cool Big Sis ~ To the Japanese, Chinese, and French vigintuplet siblings. *Irony ~ North Korea has a negative reception of France, South Korea and Japan, she and her siblings love their adoptive siblings from France, South Korea, and Japan. * Team Mom ~ To the French and Japanese vigintuplets. Catherine Cap *Alliterative Name *Cheerful Child *Deliberately Cute Child Jong-un Cap *Butt Monkey ~ He gets hurt a lot. In fact, he was heavily beaten up before the team encounters him in the episode, Yuyu. *The Klutz *Shrinking Violet Sam Hattons * Team Mom: A rare male example. He is shown to act like a second parent to his siblings, most especially Laila, Anna, Katie, and Kim. Samantha Kyra *Berserk Button: If you attack her, she will switch into her dark side. Don't even think about feeding her nuts, either. *Girls Love Stuffed Animals: She has 100 stuffed animals. *Psychopath: Her dark side. Luke the Otter *British Accent: He has a Cockney accent. *Everything's Better With Plushies: He has tons of plush toys, many of which Marilou has received from him. *Half-Dressed Cartoon Animal *The Klutz *Neat Freak: He wants things neat and tidy and dislikes getting dirty. *Rich B****: While he's occasionally uppity to other people, he is a caring pen-pal to Marilou and has a heart of gold. When it comes to his wealth, his family is extremely rich. Heck, he even has his own Toy Emporium! * Super OCD *You Gotta Have Blue Hair Gemma O'Connell *Action Mom *Soft-spoken sadist *Children Raise You *Emotionless Girl *Friend to All Children Nicola Burns *Action Mom Kevin Sheldon Louise Strauss Sam Parkhurst Kim Tylers Ri Kon-Yung *Adorkable *Bishōnen: In contrast to Park Kwang-Sun, who is slightly muscular and handsome, Ri Kon-Yung is slender and pretty. *Manly Man and Sensitive Guy: The Sensitive Guy to Park Kwang-Sun's Manly Man *Shrinking Violet: Doesn't tolerate other soldiers too well Huizong Zhungxi *Adorkable: Especially when he gets flustered *Bada** Nickname: Red Spider in BOTH Mandarin Chinese and Japanese, later evolves into his Starscream nickname due to Hong Zhizhu also meaning Starscream for the Mainland Chinese Transformers series. *Bilingual: Speaks Mandarin and Japanese when he was in Japan. *Bishōnen: He's so fine. I can tell you that. No, seriously, he's a Bishōnen obviously, what do you expect? That's right. He's been nominated for The Theory's Sexiest Male Protagonist. *Catch Phrase: "I regret nothing!" In fact, it's also the title for a song sang by Huizong himself. *Flustered Cutie: Even for his mischievous personality, he's easily flustered, he gets flustered if things go a little risqué, such as people stripping, groping, or tickling him, such as when he reacted to the "Bridget gets suspended from school" transcript *Heroic RROD: Before he dies, he leads his sister and niece into safehouse, he dies an hour after Little Boy is dropped on Hiroshima and his sister and niece die a minute later after him. *Jerk With a Heart of Gold: In spite of his sadism, he is shown to care for others. *Magnificent B*****d: Known for his disobedient yet cunning demeanor, also nicknamed Red Spider and Male Kitsune of Taiwan. *Our Ghosts Are Different *Pint-Sized Powerhouse: In spite of his stature due to malnourishment and in wartime Empire of Japan, he is actually strong. * The Rival ~ To Curt Scar. Their rivalry often places them into dangerous situations. They were even arrested at the same time outside of Supernannya. * Sir Swears-A-Lot: Especially when p***ed. Watch out for that. *Soft-Spoken Sadist: Especially to Chinese prison camp inmates. *The Starscream ~ To his father and sometimes his brother in law and Curt Scar, apparently his nickname is "Starscream" or "吼星, Hǒu Hsīng" (Taiwanese Mandarin's name for Starscream) * Trademark Favorite Food: Cream Cheese Bagels, unusual for someone that was working for Imperial Japan. *Troll: To Ada Todaro, he also mocks her as well as Toshio, who also mocks her. Hiro Shinozawa *Action Dad *Bilingual: He speaks Japanese and Chinese due to his experience in Taiwan. *Blind Without 'Em: Is legally blind due to a rare eye disorder that causes his vision to be so badly blurred and photophobic, his vision is normal when he is wearing glasses. *Dad the Veteran *Ironic Name: Jīngtiān Léi, which is Mandarin for Sky-Shocking Thunder, is his nickname. He is actually quiet and shy. *Papa Wolf: He is protective of his daughter Jiao. *Shrinking Violet. Princess Starlight *Action Girl *Shrinking Violet: She can be a little shy sometimes. *Girly Girl: She loves to wear dresses. *Jerk With a Heart of Gold *Phoneaholic Teenager Annabelle Rodkins *Action Mom *Berserk Button: She gets a little annoyed sometimes. If you annoy her, she may discipline you and confiscate all of your toys and DVDs. *Girly Girl: She loves to wear dresses. *Jerk With a Heart of Gold *Education Mama *Mommy Issues *Parents as People *I Am Very British *British Stuffiness Courtney Rodkins *Berserk Button: If you annoy her, she may do bad things to you. *Girly Girl *Jerk With a Heart of Gold *Big Bad: To her brother, Thomas. *Children Are Innocent: She has a innocent personality but can be stuck-up, angry and furious sometimes. *Cain and Abel: She is Abel to Thomas' Cain. *Is That Cute Kid Yours? *Bad Liar *Tantrum Throwing *Girlish Pigtails *Innocent Prodigy *Kiddie Kid: She's just a "kid", you know. *Little Miss Snarker: Sadistic, sarcastic and violent towards Thomas. *Mouthy Kid *The Nicknamer: She loves to nickname Alexander as the "Horror movie fanatic", Josephine "Weed smoker" and Thomas "Bully" *Plucky Girl *Spoiled Brat *Wild Child *Bratty Half-Pint *Troubling Unchildlike Behavior *Princess Phase: She enters the Princess phase at age 6 but quits until she turns 15. Thomas Rodkins *Big Bad: To Courtney. *Annoying Younger Sibling: To Courtney. *Cain and Abel: He is Cain to Courtney's Abel. *Brats with Slingshots: He loves slingshots and loves to throw them at girls. *Straw Misogynist *Effeminate Misogynistic Guy: He hates girls. *Military Brat *Spoiled Brat *The Nicknamer: He loves to make fun of his siblings and calls Alexander "Child actor", Josephine "Weed girl" and Courtney a "Crazy b****h". *Tantrum Throwing: He does that when things don't go his own way. Josephine Rodkins Alexander Rodkins Christopher Rodkins *Action Dad *Berserk Button: Everytime you annoy him, he may discipline you and confiscate all of your toys and DVDs. *I Am Very British *British Stuffiness Georgina Playman *Aerith and Bob: Her children's name are actually fake and very odd names such as, Hallie, Hollie, Tayla, Eva, Hannie, Andon, Miles, Arch and Jasper. Mei Cloud *Action Girl *Ambiguous Disorder: Her Asperger's and ADHD combined. *Chinese Girl *Emotionless Girl: Due to her condition, she doesn't display much emotion. *Even Evil has Standards: She refused to burn a Japan flag at an Anti-Japanese protest in Nanning because they made Yo-Kai Watch and some of her friends are Japanese, she even refused to let any of the Chinese under her command rape anyone or abduct women to be sex slaves because it reminds her of her own mother who was raped before getting killed. *The Nicknamed: Nicknamed Takeo, The Terminator, Mikasa, and Lamby. * The Quiet One: She has a small number of lines in the series. *Soft-spoken sadist *The Stoic King Kool *Adorkable: Him and his breaking the fourth wall antics. He's also clumsy. *Amusing Injuries *Angrish: When he goes crazy, he says words that are untranslatable. * Berserk Button *Beware the Nice Ones: King Kool may be mellow, kind and goofy, but he has limits. Push him too far, and you'll see. *Breaking the Fourth Wall: He does this multiple ''times in his appearances (even though Samuel the Otter broke the fourth wall first in Anime Comic Party). He even called himself a "breaking-the-fourth-wall-aholic" in one episode of Supernanny: The Theory Animated called "The Big Australian-Taiwanese Picture". Sophie asked if there will ever be a fifth wall, making him utter "no." It made him say his famous line: "There is no such thing as a fifth or sixth wall! Nor a seventh, eighth, ninth, tenth, eleventh..." *Butt Monkey: Oh my gosh. Needless to say, he has Amusing Injuries after getting injured. *Catch Phrase: "What? I'm a breaking-the-fourth-wall-aholic. It's my job.", "Ya.", "There is no such thing as a (number) wall!", "Oh shoot.", and "This is more educational than Discovery Channel." * Cloudcuckoolander: He sometimes acts silly, annoying other members. *Deadpan Snarker: He at times, can be a sarcast, especially towards the villains. Or, if he's trying to have fun, towards one of the members. *Getting Crap Past the Radar: He managed to say "retarded" in one episode. *Hey, It's That Voice!: He's voiced by Ryan Johnston, recognized by some as the voice of Patrick McReary from ''Grand Theft Auto IV. *Little Brother Mentor: He's like this to Sophie, both in and outside of the Supernanny Fanon universe. *Nice Guy: He was once witty, calm, and polite. *Sir Swears-a-Lot: When he gets really angry. Yep, REALLY angry. *Smart People Wear Glasses: He can sometimes be found wearing glasses. He is intelligent, after all. *Temporarily a Villain: Between the events of King Kool is kicked out of the team and KingKool720 is welcomed back onto the team. *Why Did it Have to Be Heights?: He gets sweaty palms or shudders whenever he's near a cliff or sees a skyscraper. *Xtreme Kool Letterz: The word "Kool" in his name. Jiao/Jiko Shinozawa * Berserk Button: It's easy to p*** her off, some include, poking her hair, taking toys off her, going into the Ghost Multidimensional nexus version of Unit 731 without her noticing you, interrupting her crying, or shooting near her. * Bilingual: Her speaking habit, in which she alters between Taiwanese and Japanese. * Empathy Doll Shot: Her Hiro and Huizong Bunka Dolls are found by a US serviceman and are buried with her * Hair Decorations: Her flower hair clip. * Kill the Cutie * The Quiet One: Although not completely voiceless, she still is quiet. * Shrinking Violet Meimei Shinozawa * Ironic Name: It is Chinese for little sister, but she is actually the elder twin. Anna Kirochu *Bratty Half-Pint *Deadpan Snarker: Before Jo visited the family. *Spoiled Brat Ji hung Kirochu *Bratty Half-Pint *Screwy Squirrel Ji chang Kirochu *Bratty Half-Pint *Screwy Squirrel Yong-il Cap * Bada** Biker Maria Tachimi *Bad*** Adorable *Berserk Button: Avoid asking her to be a girl, suggest her girly stuff, or call her a queer. *Coincidence: Her favorite thing, Transformers, is Japanese-American, she is Japanese American, too. Let's just say that it's a possible shout-out to her interest. *Expy: Of Hikiko. *Kill the Cutie *Mixed Ancestry: Her mom is Japanese and her dad is American. *Modesty Shorts: Wears a pair of biker shorts underneath her skirt in her TT10 uniform. *Shrinking Violet *Tomboy Ichiro Tachimi *Adorkable *Ambiguous Disorder: He was hinted to have Autism, which was later confirmed after diagnosis *Bada** Grandpa: Can beat up people two times his height *Beware the Nice Ones: He's a lot nicer than most of the Kuro Unit and Shuya and is one of the most sweetest characters, but push him too far, he will kill. *Friend to All Living Things: He likes animals *Japanese Ranguage: Likely due to his accent speaking English *Muscles are Meaningless: Stronger than Mikey when he fighting him. *Nice Guy: Unusual for someone that was in the most violent army in WWII, Likely due to his young age of enlisting, *Pint-Sized Powerhouse: See Bada** Grandpa. *The Quiet One: Rarely speaks *Shrinking Violet: Somewhat shy and not a good public speaker Wei Zhenghan *Bada** *Bada** Adorable *Bada** Nickname: "The Snake of Han China" *Child Hater: Ironically, he was only 8 when he died, It just might be small children with poor discipline and that misbehave, like when he is in China with his parents and Zhao Cloud. *Kill the Cutie. *Large Ham: " (DON'T F*** WITH THE SNAKE!)" *Pint-sized Powerhouse: Is only 8, but is capable of murdering a grown man. *Our Ghosts are Different *Sir Swears-A-Lot: Known for cussing and his aggressive behavior *A Wild Rapper Appears: In some songs of Supernanny: The Theory Animated, he can suddenly break in to rap some verses of the lyrics. It can come off as a Big-Lipped Alligator Moment. Cooper Bates Gemma Boughan Roisin Bollard Karen McMali Adam Grove Dinh Nguyen * Americans Hate Tingle: many Americans hate his movies and roles for being "too Vietnamese" and his sadistic behavior trademark associated with his characters, which are usually Viet Cong men, a Japanese officer, an abusive headmaster and many villain roles, which his roles are huge in Vietnam, especially among women. * Hot Dad * Germans love David Hasselhoff: He is very popular in Japan because of his baby-doll like features, his roles, and his sweet personality. * Language Barrier: Despite speaking English, he can only write in Vietnamese, With John Jamie, he refuses to speak with him, and mostly communicate via notes, unfortunately, he only writes in Vietnamese and cannot read or write English despite Vietnamese using the same script as the English language and John cannot read Vietnamese or speak it, and relies on his wife to translate his messages into the English language, as unlike him, she can write in English and Vietnamese. * Mean Character, Nice Actor: He is a very nice and kind man in real life and is the father of one and is married, and he plays villain roles in movies. * Mr. Fanservice: He is considered to be quite attractive and beautiful. * Shirtless Scene: Due to Vietnam's humidity, he walks around shirtless in Vietnam. * Yoko Oh No: His fans sent Rachel death threats, and were angry he wasn't single anymore, most fans paired him up with a character who was played by an actor he hated and vice versa, and denounced all yaoi made of him. Jonathan Woods * A**hole Victim * Even Evil has Standards: He is a bigoted, rude, patriotic harrasser, but he considers Neo-Nazis, Islamophobes, Irish republican extremists, the Westboro Baptist Church, Anti-Semites too extreme for his standards, especially Neo-Nazis, and in the Ghost World, defended a harassed German soldier who only spoke German from a dead Neo-Nazi who didn't speak German, not realising that he was a murderer of another soldier, he also considers Garrett's hatred for most countries America has fought too extreme for his standards and remarks his bigoted behaviour "Has no place in modern day America." Cuong Thi * Bizarre Taste in Food: He eats LIVE rodents and small animals, such as hamsters, mice, rats, and guinea pigs, this disgusts Bridget, who is an extreme animal rights activist, he commonly ate them during the Vietnam War to survive starvation and stave off hunger. * Bishōnen: Uses this to his advantage * Clark Kent Outfit: His clothing is very baggy and doesn't expose too much skin, he is slender yet muscular underneath despite his small stature, most likely due to Viet Cong training, * Dude Looks Like a Lady: Wait until he takes his shirt off. * Gratuitous English: Speaks a medium yet passable amount of English despite his Hanoi accent and his main language being Vietnamese. * Irony: He killed Jane's third cousin with 1080-laced phổ and he didn't know it because he doesn't keep track of US soldier he's killed, but since Jane was only a child and her family didn't have good relations with Danny, it didn't affect Jane and Cuong's relation. *Even Evil has Standards: Even though he is a ruthless Viet Cong soldier, he found Aayliah's honour killing disgusting, Jane's murder vile, refused to steal food from a pregnant woman when he went to a South Vietnamese village even when starving, and refused to work with Jonathan Woods, he is also disgusted with parents who refuse to vaccinate their children and make up lame excuses why, especially if the use the autism excuse, as seen in the episode The Anti-Autism Group, he even covers Tran Thi Kim's eyes when ever his female counterpart walks naked, even though he takes off his shirt infront of her. *Evil is Sexy: So, so much. *Language Barrier: Even though he speaks a passable amount of English, most Americans he met don't understand his mother tounge, and says what he repeated in Vietnamese, this time in English. *Shirtless Scene: Has a slender and skinny but physically fit and muscular physique, often unseen through his baggy clothes Annie Jamie-Twigs * Adorkable * Bada**: She may be a sweet little girl, but she is capable of self defense. * Daddy's Little Princess * Language Barrier: When her father and herself captured a Spanish GBS teacher, where he was caught by Dinh, who had Annie with her, both started questioning him in.....Vietnamese, he doesn't speak Vietnamese, and they don't understand Spanish, he gets into deeper and deeper into trouble before he is caught trying to go over the border, until he was caught and sent to Heisei. * Ironic Name: Despite her name being a Western name, she is actually full ethnic Vietnamese. * Girly Girl Tómas MacSherry * 0% Approval Rating: Hated by literally everyone in Supernannya, even GBS members called him a "piece of s***", he is even hated by ghosts of IRB and IRA men from the 1920's. * A**hole Victim: Got what he deserved. * Big Bad: In The Theory Movie 2: The Rise of the Unthinkable. * Complete Monster: Killed a seventeen-year old girl for wearing a Rememberance day poppy and harrassed her since 2004 and glorifies and justifies murdering her * Expy: Is based of a boy that bullied and harassed Japanlover86 for her British traditions. * Hate Sink: Japanlover86 made him intentionally despicable. Mairead O'Creesh * Beware the Quiet Ones: Unleashed her godlike, psionic psychic powers in a fit of rage. * Break the Cutie: A gentle natured young girl to a gloomy and shy teenage girl that doesn't know how to show affection back. * Eerie Pale-Skinned Brunette: She has long black-brown hair and pale skin, her son in Train to Dublin shares this trait, Patrick comments she resembles a female Addams Family member. * Lonely Doll Girl: Prefers the company of her stuffed animals and Tamagotchi dolls over humans. * Sympathetic Victim: Both Irish members of the GBS and TT10 feel sorry for her, Irish members of the GBS refuse to attack her because they believed that just because "they hurt children, they shouldn't hurt people victimised by their sectarian harassers" * Shrinking Violet: Doesn't know how to show affection back properly. Joseph MacNamara * Break the Cutie: Had to see friends die in front on him in the Irish famine and the American Civil War and was a very shy man in life and death. * Eerie Pale-Skinned Brunette: Himself, his family and descendants share these traits. * The Irish Diaspora: Joseph is Irish-American * Language Barrier: A unique one, he speaks fluent English, including his descendants, however, Joseph and his sister can only write in Irish, which is a Celtic language exclusive to Ireland, He is dismissed as illiterate by a few of the TT10 except Irish speakers, he and his twin sister's language were nicknamed "Twin Language" because the language was very rare during the American Civil War, his parents were from the Gaeltacht areas to escape from poverty, and later, the Irish famine. * Red Oni, Blue Oni: The Blue to Saoirse's Red. * Shrinking Violet: Unlike his twin sister, he is a very shy and timid man, Satsuki compares his behavior to Kaori from AKIRA. * Siblings Yin-Yang: Joseph is a shy and timid man while his twin sister is more happy and outgoing Mika McDonnelly * Adorkable * Author Avatar: She is mostly based on Japanlover86's real-life self (despite Reicheru being her Theory persona), with a few differences. * Berserk Button: When people make too much noise. * Bilingual: Speaks both Irish and English. * Bookworm: She has a passion for reading demonology books and history books, including the Lesser Key of Solomon and books about the Easter Rising. * The Quiet One Dmitry Volodin * Identity Amnesia: Is, unknown to him, Anna's twin brother. * Language Barrier: With Ji woong, James, Ji min, Ji kwong and any other member except Anna, who only speak English, Korean and Japanese, he only speaks in Russian, which makes it harder since Anna is the only one that speaks it. * Lost Sibling: Is a Ghost-Born human, was born dead as a human alongside Anna. * Evil is Sexy: He grew up to be an handsome Russian hired assassin. * Mr. Fanservice: Can be considered, even though most of his scenes are Fan Disservice as he was tortured shirtless by his captors. * Shirtless Scene: Has a few ones, even though most are Fan Disservice. Another Characters Marilou the Otter *Barefoot Cartoon Animal *Care Bear Stare *Everything's Better with Rainbows: One of her abilities is that she can shoot a controllable rainbow beam from her paws (an attack based off Rainbow Brite). *Fan of the Past: She is a fan of the 1980's decade, despite the fact that she never grew up in said decade. *Fusion Dance: Marilou can make weapons go under this through an ability called "Wuzzle Up". *Girls Love Stuffed Animals: She uses stuffed animals from the 1980's as a projectile attack in one of her moves. *Imaginary Friend: Sophie considers her as an "imaginary twin sister". *Kid-Appeal Character: Similar to Sophie, but appears more innocent. *Not Allowed to Grow Up: Shares this with Sophie. *Shrinking Violet: She is arguably one of the shyest out of all the Another counterparts. *The Starscream: To Aristotle Marx. She is very scared of him, but tries desperate enough to attack him. *Tomboy and Girly Girl: The Girly Girl to Sophie's Tomboy. *Vague Age: Shares this with Sophie. Another Reicheru *Action Girl *Bishoujo *Red Oni, Blue Oni: The red to Marilou's blue. * Uniform Girl Another Giuseppe *Berserk Button: Grab or rub his abdomen, tickle him if his shirt is off, or grope him. Another Nicole Birou-Jennings tends to do this for fun, you'll be killed. *Bishōnen: Oh, yes. * Lean and Mean: Mostly to his Normal counterpart and having no muscle mass and is very scrawny but very strong. *Older Than He Looks ~ He's actually 27 or 40, but he looks like an 18-year old. As of now, he is 23. *Sir Swears-a-Lot: Though not as much as his normal counterpart. *Walking Shirtless Scene: Say goodbye to your ovaries, Another Nicole Birou-Jennings *Anti-Villain: However, from the majority of the characters' point of view, she is seen as a villain. Another Nicole does seem to have some heroic traits. She is no longer one since the episode The Strange Change. *Circling Birdies: After she was knocked down by Another Marie in 78-Hour Tantrum, skeleton birds circled her head as blood is spreading on her dress and face. *The Ditz *Dumb Blonde *Expy: Originally of Dee-Dee from Dexter's Laboratory, Princess Morbucks from The Powerpuff Girls, Angelica Pickles from Rugrats, Sarah from Ed, Edd n' Eddy, and Darla Dimple from Cats Don't Dance. After her Heel-Face turn, she is now a human expy of Pinch Raccoon from PB&J Otter. *Friend That Nobody Likes: She is generally disliked by her allies in the Team Terrific 10. *Girly Girl *Hair Decorations: She wears a diagonal pink bow on the right side of her head. *Heel-Face Turn: Received a major one in the events of the Supernanny: The Theory Animated episode The Strange Change. After apologizing to the team in the hospital for her spoiled and irritating acts, she became a LOT less annoying and started to contribute well to the alliance. She also became more mature. She is still a girly-girl, but now respects other people's opinions, especially on boys franchises. *The Scrappy: Fans hate her for her brattiness, her whiny voice, and the fact that she is stereotypically girly in every way. *Spoiled Brat *Wingding Eyes: In the episode Yuyu, Another Nicole's eyes change to hearts once she encounters Yong-il Cap. Another Marie Lara-Rutter *Anti-Hero *Berserk Button: If Samuel comes a few feet close to her, she will kick him away and attack him very violently. She has other berserk buttons as well, such as calling her Marie, instead of Ri Min-Li, which causes her to become violent. *Jerk With a Heart of Gold: Despite her being a lot angrier and stubborn than her normal counterpart, she displays affection to her parents and her counterpart. *Soft-spoken Sadist Another Beatrix Badwin *Gadgeteer Genius *Hello, Nurse ~ Huizong/Hideki is heavily attracted to her. *Ironic Name ~ This another counterpart may have the "Bad" in her last name, but she is actually good! Normal Characters (Genderbent) Ryo the Yokai Spirit *A**hole: Most of the time * Battle Butler * Bishōnen *Ghost Butler * Jerk with a Heart of Gold * Jerka** * Lean and Mean: Despite him eating way more than his fem counterpart, he retains his short, slim build. *Playing with Fire Caleb the Spellcaster Samuel the Otter *Accessory-Wearing Cartoon Animal *Annoying Younger Sibling: To his older brother Scott, he is classified as this trope. *Anti-Hero *Breaking the Fourth Wall: In the episode Anime Comic Party, he says to the viewers "This episode is the right place for me to screw up stuff!", followed by flipping the viewers off. *Brought to you by the Letter "S": His cap has a blue S, the first letter of his name. *The Bully *Butt Monkey: He gets hurt a lot, mostly by the ghosts. *Circling Birdies: In any games in which he is playable, his death animation (and stunned animation in Theory Smash Brawl) has bats (no, not the baseball kind) circling around his head compared to the stars circling Sophie's. A scene involving this is when Another Marie violently whacked him on the head. *Cowardly Lion: Even after he reformed, he is always a scaredy-cat, being afraid of things including heights, clowns, and monsters. *Crossdressing Voice: He was voiced by actress Fushigi Yamada in the Japanese version. *Evil Twin: To Sophie. *Expy: His personality was originally a mixed expy of Walter Kangaroo from Adventures of the Little Koala, Scott from Total Drama, Cy Sly from Ovide and the Gang, and Eddy from Ed, Edd n' Eddy. After he reformed, his personality is now an expy of Blinky Bill's. *Heel-Face Turn: Experienced one in I'm So Sorry... after he apologized to the protagonists for his bad behavior. *Jerk with a Heart of Gold: He is normally a mischief making critter, but he does have a good side and is apparently a hero in Sophie's team in 4 Otters vs. Evil Bobbalu Men (a fact that falls under Go Karting With Bowser). This is more noticeable after his Heel-Face Turn. *Jerk***: Especially to the Normal versions of the main heroes. *Kick the Dog: In Theory Animated episodes revolving around him prior to his reformation, he usually commits one large misbehavior that becomes a problem the main characters must solve. For example, in Ice Cream Panic, he fed Dietrich lots of ice cream. How did they stop him, you ask? Well, Ryo managed to shut him up and Samuel got the short end of the stick thanks to Nicole Birou-Jennings punishment. In the meantime, Dietrich was treated and some of the grateful heroes come to visit him. *Loveable Rogue: Becomes one after he changed his ways in I'm So Sorry.... While he still can act mischievous at times, he became dramatically nicer after the events of the episode. *Nice Hat: He wears a yellow baseball hat with a blue S. *Not Allowed to Grow Up: Shares this with Sophie and Marilou. *The Prankster: Even after his reformation, he can pull off pranks. However, he pulls pranks less often as the series goes on post-reformation. *The Rival: Especially to Sophie and Another Marie (Ri Min-Li) before he reformed. *The Scrappy: Fans of The Theory Animated dislike him for his immature, annoying behavior, which is usually worse than they expected. *Screams Like a Little Girl: In Anime Comic Party when he is about to be physically abused. *Sir Swears-a-Lot: So many times that we already lost count after his first few appearances. *Vague Age: Shares this with Sophie and Marilou. Mark Lara-Rutter *Berserk Button: If you yell at him, he will become VERY upset. So, it's best to talk to him in a normal tone. *Good Cop, Bad Cop: The Good Cop to Ri Dae-Jung's Bad Cop. *Shrinking Violet. Chau Thi * Femme Fatale: She uses her feminine woes to her advantage * Evil is Sexy * Lady in Red: She wears a cocktail dress that exposes her frame. * The Vamp Another Characters (Genderbent) Cameron Jacob "CJ" the Otter *Fan of the Past *Half-Dressed Cartoon Animal *Lovable Jock: He is a well-loved athlete who enjoys playing sports. *Not Allowed to Grow Up: Shares this with Sophie, Marilou, and Samuel. *Spirited Competitor *Shrinking Violet *Vague Age: Shares this with Sophie, Marilou, and Samuel. Another Mark Lara-Rutter *Ambiguous Disorder: There are many hints that he might have Borderline Personality Disorder. *Anti-Hero: Is quite cruel for someone in the TT10 side *Bada** Adorable *Bada** Longcoat: In disguise wear, even though his abdomen scar ruins it. *Barbarian Long Hair: Despite it being shoulder length and tied back. *Berserk Button: Don't you dare mistake him for a girl or call him Mark. He'll be infuriated if you do. *Bilingual: Besides Korean, he can also speak Russian. *Crossdressing Voice: Shares this trope with his Normal Counterpart. *Cute and Psycho: Is basically this in the series, Cute in appearance, Psycho in personality *Cuteness Proximity *Deadpan Snarker *Dude Looks Like A Lady: Has very feminine, androgynous, soft-looking features, and such as voice, as he's voiced by a female Korean-American voice actor in the English dub, who attempts to make her voice sound lower to fit his style, he shares the same voice actor as his other counterparts, providing a Talking to Herself trope for the actress. *Eerie Pale-Skinned Brunette: Due to the pale skin most Koreans have, his dark hair and deep brown, almost robotic brown eyes, he is an embodiment of this trait with his creepy and cruel behavior. *Embarrasing Nickname: More like a Disliked Nickname, is nicknamed the 'Himmler of the TT10' by the GBS and tourists after the late Reichsführer-SS but actually dislikes being compared to him and dislikes the nickname, remarking "It's f***ing annoying when you are told the first 300 times" *Evil Twin: His notable traits are having longer hair than his Normal counterpart, and the devil-horn-shaped birthmarks on his front shoulder. *Even Evil has Standards: Even though he is a very brutal guard that has no qualms stabbing failed aborted infants to death, the Korean men and women under his command are banned from raping or sexually assaulting women and children when going over the border, with offenders banned for 3 months, he also refuses to behead a woman for adultery after she was raped when he told to by Jann's because he considers it a poor public relation, he also refused to attack a Muslim woman because she was raped by an extremist while in the UK, as his reason was "I don't obey religion" *Expy: His sadistic behavior and slight resemblance is based of Colonel Glass from Spinnerette, as both are North Korean and are known for being very brutal, both have long hair, despite Ri Dae-Jung's being tied back. *Forgets to Eat: This concerns the commanders and his Korean, Japanese, and Chinese colleagues, especially Ji Min Cap and his counterparts. This issue is highlighted in the episode Eat, Ri Dae-Jung. *Good Cop, Bad Cop: The Bad Cop to Mark Lara-Rutter's Good. *Hair-Trigger Temper: Hates his ponytail touched. *Jerk with a Heart of Gold *Language Barrier: Only without the universal translator devices, since he only speaks two languages, his native Korean and Russian. *Lovable Rogue *Pint-sized Powerhouse: One of the shortest human characters on the show, 5'1, and is stronger than a GBS teacher. *North Koreans with Nodongs: Is the living embodiment of this trope. *She's a Man in Japan: In the Chinese dub of Supernanny: The Theory Animated, he is voiced by a woman, probably the Chinese dubbing team mistaking him for a girl. Boy, it was just a mishap, right? Despite this, he isn't too bothered by the mistake, saying the Chinese voice sounds "kind of f***ing cool and bada**, almost like a tough noona" *Sir Swears-A-Lot: There is always an episode with him swearing. *Spotting the Thread: Sent on a mission in a Girl Scout disguise to infiltrate a convicted woman in the GBS, it failed because one of the scout girls saw his genitals when he was using the toilet, the same thing happened again with a far-left cookie sale, it has been a running gag when he disguises himself as a girl. *Soft-spoken Sadist *Troubling Unchildlike Behavior: A 11-year old f***ing corporal that knows how to drive, Use a gun, and is extremely violent for a child. *Techno Wizard: He is highly skilled at controlling submarines. *Unsettling Gender Reveal: Looks like a Moe schoolgirl, his soft features and feminine looks make him look more like a girl, until he takes off his clothes. *When He Smiles: The Unsmile for Mark, his normal counterpart, says it's creepy when he smiles, When He Smiles for most of the team find it adorable. *Younger than he looks, he looks like he's older than Samuel the Otter, but in truth, he's eleven, three years younger than the fourteen-year old Samuel. What-If Characters What-If Marie Lara-Rutter *I Want My Mommy: Frequently blurts out this type of quotes. *Our Ghosts are Different *Shrinking Violet Sophie the Raccoon *Accessory-Wearing Cartoon Animal *Action Girl *American Accent: She has a Brooklyn-type accent. *Bad*** Adorable *Bad*** Bookworm *Cheerful Child *Cute Clumsy Girl *The Cutie *Deadpan Snarker *Early Bird Cameo: She first appeared in Catherine's hallucination in Why Does Everything Look Different to me? before her official debut in Alternate History Mystery. *Funny Animal *Gamer Chick *Hair Decorations *Kid Appeal Character *Kid Hero *Not Allowed to Grow Up: Shares this with her main timeline counterpart. *The Pigpen: She even seems to be obsessed with trash! *Plucky Girl *The Prankster *Rascally Raccoon *Red Oni, Blue Oni: The Red to her main timeline counterpart's Blue. *The Rival: Held a temporary rivalry against her main timeline counterpart in The Raccoon and the Otter. *The Smart Girl *Species Surname *Techno Wizard: Unlike Sophie, she's more into constructing robots, droids, etc. for the Team Terrific 10 rather than new inventions. *Tomboy: Even more pronounced than her main timeline counterpart's. *Vague Age: Shares this with her main timeline counterpart. What-If Bridget Spotlow-Garbiel *Berserk Button: Is easily upset when she sees and/or hears someone defend PETA. *Gamer Chick *Hot-Blooded: What else would you expect from a strong PETA protestor? *Leeroy Jenkins: If there's something PETA-related, she'll go head first into ending that. *Plucky Girl *Tomboy *Tomboy With a Girly Streak: She mostly loves Pokémon, Super Mario, and Yu-Gi-Oh, but also has a favor for Bratz and Monster High (though not as pronounced as her main timeline counterpart's). Category:Lists Category:List of Tropes